Undone
by GhostHelwig
Summary: Sarah has a very different kind of day... Rated M for femslash, sexuality...


Disclaimer – I do not own or profit from Ed, Edd N Eddy. Insert vaguely witty remark about that here, would you please?

Rated R for graphic sexuality of the femslash kind. For those of you not in the know, that means girl-with-girl. If that bothers you, go read something else, please.

Written for the 'New Eds' challenge at the Ed, Edd N Eddy slash group. The link is on my profile page. Join us if you're of age and you love Eds slash!

I'm all tapped out on fascinating ('cough') ramblings - aren't you all lucky? I _will_ say that this is my first femslash story, but I doubt it will be the last...

Anyway, enjoy. Peace, all.

* * *

**Undone**

_by Ghost Helwig_

* * *

Sarah's hands slid over Nazz's back, caressing, scraping. She didn't know anymore, why she was here, what the girl above her needed, but that didn't matter and she didn't care. It was sweet, this rocking, sifting, melting thing, it was the only thing in her whole _life_ that felt sweet, and she would keep it. Forever, if she could. 

There were fingers, not her own, touching her gently, feeling their way, and there was no reason for this to be happening. A regular visit to her friend's house, a so-dull, so-normal day, but now there were fingers, not hers, touching her...

She gasped, arched, thought she might swallow her tongue, but found herself swallowing around Nazz's instead. This kissing thing – it was new. Very new. Not just with Nazz – she hadn't done it much. Okay, _ever_. But that was something no one need ever know. Especially Nazz.

Because she wanted to be like this girl, that was true, yes, it was part of it, but not all. Nazz was... irresistible. Everyone knew it. Well, perhaps not Rolf, but Sarah had her doubts about how attracted Rolf was to females in the first place. The only person he seemed at all interested in was Kevin...

But if she thought about Kevin, she might start to _think_, to wonder, to pick this apart to see how it fit together. And that might make the sweetness go away and leave her all alone.

Double D would have done it anyway – his scientific brain could not leave mysteries mysterious. Every riddle had an answer, and he would find it – he could leave nothing unsolved. But Sarah was not like him. She knew she was not really like anyone.

So she slithered from beneath her uncomfortable thoughts, as Nazz's lips slid over her breasts. She could feel the sweet hiss of Nazz's lips directly on her heart.

It was crazy, really. She knew that. She was no idiot, no fool who romanticized every small gesture or innocent sound. This could mean anything, or nothing, to Nazz. But, not knowing which it was, something or nothing, she still allowed it, because it meant something to _her_...

Ridiculous, to be feeling this. The height of insanity. But Nazz's hot mouth was devouring her, and madness was much preferable to the crushing loneliness she knew she would feel again when this was all over...

Nazz bent over her, suddenly, looking down into her eyes, short blond hair swinging by her face, swaying, wavering... Like water blown by wind...

"Sarah," Nazz whispered, "why are you crying?"

Was she? Oh God. This was _horrible_. Now Nazz would know the truth, that she was weak, she was an idiot, she was no better and no stronger than her stupid idiot brother...

But Nazz's gaze was kind, her eyes gentle, understanding, utterly without guile or judgment – it was she who was like Ed, now, not Sarah herself. And that made her tears only fall faster.

But Nazz seemed to comprehend what she couldn't even bear to think. Nazz's hands were bringing her back to life, slowly, Nazz's lips were tender on her skin, full of heat, and if she was still crying now she could no longer tell.

Romance novels always had a lot of dialogue, a lot of loving, sickly sweet words, declarations of love both poignant and somehow fake. Though she'd never admit it, Sarah had read enough of them to know. But this... this was its own kind of declaration. The only kind she could see as sincere.

So yes, maybe they had other things to deal with. Big things, even. People to explain to, make excuses to, plead to. But that would come later. Right now, she was too busy being happy, being _touched_...

Right now, she was too busy coming undone.

It was sweet, really. And she craved sweetness. A trait she shared with her big brother. Sweetness was desperately sought after-

But unlike Ed, she'd never before found it.

And now that she had...?

She kissed Nazz deeply, maneuvering them so _she_ was on top, _she_ was kissing down Nazz's chest, _she_ was preparing to touch places she'd never before been blessed enough to even hope to touch. This was _bliss_. And come tomorrow...

Tomorrow, as tonight, she would simply live.

Another thing she knew Ed would understand.


End file.
